After effects
by JadeSunrise
Summary: what happensthe morning after you get totally wasted


The warm sun shone down on two figures sleeping under a rather large tree. The breeze gently caresses their exposed skin. One of the figures stirs and makes a few incoherent sounds.  
  
Stretching Kagome shivers when a light breeze passes by she snuggles under her blankets even more trying to get warm. She moves back slightly and bumps something warm and hard.  
  
'Who's beside me?'  
  
She tries to turn around but can't a strong arm is holding her in place. She slowly opens her eyes but squeeze them back shut. The sunlight hurts her eyes.  
  
'Since when do I have sensitive eyes?'  
  
She tries to open them again but closes them and gives a slight moan making the arm around her tighten and pull her closer to the warm body.  
  
'Oh! My head. It feels like I was run over by a truck or worse slammed into a mountain. Ooo!'  
  
Kagome shifts making the unknown figure behind her grumble and pull her closer so she's resting against his chest. She stills for a moment but the figure doesn't move or make another sound.  
  
Another light breeze passes by ruffling her hair and making her shiver more and making the figure snuggle closer to her.  
  
'Why is it so dam cold!?'  
  
Instinctively her hand starts to move around her body.  
  
'AAA iiee! Kami I'm naked! How in the world did this happen and who the hell is next to me?!'  
  
Kagome began to panic even more so when the hand began to massage her rib cage right under her breast the sensation was creating small electric darts that were shooting through her body. Oddly enough she felt a little more relaxed but it still didn't calm her panicking mind.  
  
'Think girl what the hell happened yesterday?!'  
  
Kagome lay there for a while trying to remember what the hell happened.  
  
'Oh that's right we finally caught up with and defeated Nuraku. We have all the shards now and completed the jewel, Miroku's hand was healed but Sango's little brother..he sacrificed himself to save his sister.'  
  
She shifted slightly to get more comfortably the hand was still absently stroking her ribs causing a weird sensation at the bottom of Kagome's stomach.  
  
'Ok then what.oh right! Right.Kikiyo she was there too with Inu Yasha..'  
  
Kagome gave a sad little sigh at that memory of yesterday. The figure behind her began to nuzzle her neck making a small happy sigh escape her lips.  
  
'We traveled to find a place to sleep and came upon a temple. The old monk there gave us shelter and what little food he had and we had a party to celebrate or rather to take our minds of things. Hmmm.but its starts to get fuzzy there I wonder why?'  
  
Kagome shifts her legs brushing them against the figure causing him to give a low moan. Liking the sound she gave into temptation and did it again granting her another low moan. Kagome gave a small smile. Who ever it was next to her she didn't feel threaten by them, which got her to wondering who the hell it was again.  
  
Her head still throbbed and she wasn't going to test her eyes not yet anyway they still hurt too.  
  
'Stupid think! After the monk left us Shippo came in with a large jug and That's IT! Oh Kami! We drank the jug of sake then the other two we found in the room. Oro? How many did we actually drink? Let me see the one from Shippo, two in the room, three we found in the kitchen, two more outside on the porch ..um.. and the small shed was full with sake.'  
  
Just thinking about it made her head hurt and she placed a hand to her forehead. The figure had stopped nuzzling her neck and was kissing the nape of her neck and shoulder licking her every so often. Kagome was hardly aware she gave a little moan encouraging the figure to continue.  
  
' Let's see I remember stumbling around and finding Inu Yasha and Kikiyo.. *sigh * that's right they were in each others arms and like an idiot I stood and watched then ran away.'  
  
Tears silently slid down her face at the image of her beloved Inu Yasha holding Kikiyo instead of her. She could feel warm lips making their way up her face and kissing away the tears.  
  
'Oh Inu Yasha..'  
  
She ran away and stumbled across the god tree where she first met Inu Yasha, he looked like he was sleeping. He looked very sad when he opened his eyes and saw her then anger replaced his sadness. That was probably why he was so grumpy and mad with her because she reminded him of Kikiyo.  
  
The hand had now made its way slowly down her rib cage to her stomach running over to caress her hip. While his lips were leaving a trail of hot kisses down her neck and shoulder.  
  
'I remember looking up at the god tree and thinking and then.. Argh! Why am I drawing a blank?!'  
  
The hand was now skimming down her thigh his lips following his hand. Kagome squirmed around turning so she was now on her back. She could feel the figure shift so that he was leaning over her. She felt the warm sun on her naked body and she gave a slight shudder but it wasn't from the cold.  
  
The unknown figure was licking her neck moving down and had latched on to one of her breasts and was sucking and nipping at it. Kagome moaned and arched towards his mouth, which moved on and assaulted her other breast.  
  
'Oh Kami! Wait what am I saying I still don't know who this is. Though Ooo...it feels so nice.'  
  
His mouth moved down trailing kisses down her stomach stopping at her belly button and kissing it lightly then dipping his tongue inside before continuing down. Stopping for a moment just above her dark curly mound kissing and nipping at the sensitive kiss there. Kagome moaned and arched up shifting her legs up and opening them a little.  
  
'Come on girl think remember what happened next..'  
  
But her thoughts were becoming fuzzy and anything else she tried to think about flew from her as soon as those lips touched her again. The unknown figure had moved down and had begun to lick her opening slowly then began to creep inside her soft folds. Kagome gave a gasp of surprise followed by a moan of pleasure.  
  
His tongue was darting around inside her roaming over her walls giving attention to all of them but searching for something. Kagome bucked forward and arched her back crying out. He had found it the one spot that gives pure pleasure and he kept on suckling on it.  
  
Kagome could feel the heat building inside of her she was aching and felt like she couldn't take anymore until a flesh of white hot liquid light burst before her and engulfed her body. She gave a small shuddered and fell down feeling exhausted.  
  
The figure wasn't done though he began to lick her clean before moving to her inside thigh and kissing her and nipping at her then back up till his mouth was inches from hers. He feathered her lips with his not really kissing just teasing her. His tongue tracing her lower lip nipping at it then kissing it softly before moving away and kissing her neck.  
  
Not able to take anymore torcher Kagome had to open her eyes to see who was creating such feeling inside her.  
  
Slowly her eyes opened a large black figure loomed over her she blinked a couple times to adjust to the light fighting the urge to close her eyes. Slowly everything was coming into focus she could see the sky and trees leaves above her. She blinked again and purple orbs came into focus. She blinked once more to find herself looking up at..  
  
"Miroku!"  
  
"Good morning Kagome."  
  
Miroku was leaning over her smiling softly at her his deep purple eyes burning into hers. Kagome blinked a few more times to see if he was really here.  
  
'I really over did it on the sake'  
  
Miroku was still smiling down at her his eyes never leaving hers.  
  
"Kagome"  
  
It came out as a soft whisper against her skin. She gave a slight shudder and moan when his lips started to caress her neck again.  
  
"Miroku?"  
  
She could feel him laughing into her neck his warm breath tickling her cool skin. He pulled back and gazed down at her lovely blue gray eyes that seem to be a little unsure right now.  
  
"Yes Kagome?"  
  
"Um what are you doing?"  
  
He laughed again she never realized how much she liked that sound.  
  
"Isn't obvious?"  
  
Kagome shook her head no and he smiled down at her before moving his face only a fraction from hers. His purple eyes darkening with desire, drowning in their depths she didn't hear what he said.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
" Finishing where we left off."  
  
'Where we left off what the hell does that mean?! And where's Inu Yasha?'  
  
Though at the moment she could keep that though in her head because Miroku was nibbling on her ear making his way down her jaw line flicking his tongue over her soft skin. She gave a low moan when he began to kiss the hallow of her neck moving down to her chest.  
  
She really did have a nice chest and intoxicating skin. She tasted so very sweat he couldn't get enough of her. She was very responsive and sensitive to his touch that it was turning him on again. And after last night he didn't think he would be able to move at all.  
  
Kagome squirmed under the assault from his mouth and hands. He was moving down her stomach his hands holding her hips in place. He made slow lazy circles with his tongue on her skin causing Kagome to wiggle against him making him groan from the friction she was creating.  
  
"Ka-go-me"  
  
if she didn't stop he would loose his self control and he always though he had a lot of it when it came to her after all he never touched her after their first encounter. Well maybe he spied on her taking a bath but those didn't count because he couldn't and didn't touch her even though he wanted to.  
  
'How did I end up here with Miroku? I though he liked Sango but he's here with me, why?'  
  
He mouth was only a fraction from hers he was gazing into her deep gray blue eyes watching the different emotions swirl around but the one closest to the surface was desire.  
  
"Kagome"  
  
It was whispered so softly that she almost didn't here it at all. His lips crushed hers lightly nibbling her bottom lip then tracing it with his tongue. She moaned again his tongue darting inside her mouth deepening the kiss.  
  
Kagome's hand slid around his neck pulling him towards her tangling her fingers in his hair.  
  
She liked this feeling and at the moment it helped her forget about everything. So maybe she would just give in and drown in her desire.  
  
She shifted under him pressing her hips to him rubbing against him causing him to growl in her mouth. He pulled away and gazed down at her. Her lips were swollen from his kisses and her face flushed with her desire.  
  
"Miroku..Onegai.."  
  
She whimpered pushed her hips into him trying to communicate what she wanted, needed. Miroku's eyes darken to a dangerous deep violet when he heard her plead with him.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
she whimpered again pushing against him and that was all it took to break his control. He crushed her mouth to his putting all his desire and love into it as he nudged her legs open and resting just above her. He pulled back and looked into her eyes looking for any doubt but there was none only desire and need.  
  
"Onegai.."  
  
She whimpered again and arched towards him brushing against his tip causing him to shudder from the touch. Unable to control himself he plunged into her, she gave a little cry of pain but soon relaxed and began to move in time with him creating a very slow sensual rhythm though it didn't last very long.  
  
Kagome whimpered again pulling his mouth to hers in a deep kiss her hips urging him to go faster. She could feel the pressure building inside then breaking and washing over her bathing her in a warm liquid white light.  
  
Miroku could feel as Kagome reached her orgasm her juice washing over him causing him to cry out and push into her one last time before spilling his seed into her. They both collapsed in each other's arm waiting for their breathing to return to normal.  
  
Kagome slowly opened her eyes to find herself looking into Miroku's deep purple ones. He brushed her damp bangs away from her forehead and kissing it lightly whispered something in her ear.  
  
Kagome gasped shocked at what she just heard then smiled to herself and snuggled closer to him taking his lips in sweet and tender kiss. " I love you too."  
  
She whispered to him before she closed her eyes and dozed off in her lover's arms.  
  
~~***~~~  
  
^-^ SO whatda think? I know I know all you Inu Yasha fans out there probably are like what the Fuck where did that come from *grinning * I just had to write it, it was calling out to me begging me to write it. Tell me what you think about it cause I have another one nagging me and I'm not sure if I should write it. * grins evilly* hehee 


End file.
